The womanizer
by abtacha
Summary: A lecherous monk, three beautiful sisters, a jealous Sango, an unmarried guy … and Kagome has an evil idea. Welcome to my version of confusion, love and madness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Rated: 'T' for sexuality and language.

o

o

Author's note:

I want to thank Lothlome, the best best beta ever for helping me to bring this story in acceptable english. If you will like this story, don't forget to thank also Lothlome, the 'co-writer' of this story ;-)

o

Please review!

o

o

o

o

The womanizer

o

o

Chapter1

o

o

"YOU PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The shout thundered through the peaceful landscape. It took a few seconds before Miroku broke out of the forest, running for his life. Only a few steps behind him was a half-dressed Sango, waving her Hiraikotsku like a madwoman.

InuYasha, Shippo and Kiara were lying under a tree, relaxing as they watched the scene unfold before them. Some bees and butterflies surrounded the three travelers and flew under the bright sun happily. Suddenly, Kagome stepped through the brush and joined her companions. Shippo looked up at her, "The idiot did it again?"

Kagome nodded with an exasperated expression, "Yes. He tried to sneak a peek at us while we took a bath in the spring. He'll never learn."

Inuyasha yawned, "That's nothing new. Why she's so angry?"

"Sango didn't notice him until after she'd gotten out to dress." Kagome grinned.

Shippo grinned mischievously, "Can't say the pervert doesn't deserve it."

There was a silence.

"Wait a minute… he saw her completely naked?" InuYasha said.

Kagome's story finally sinking in. She rolled her eyes, "Sit, boy!"

InuYasha's face smashed into the ground and after recovering from the shock he managed to shout, "Ey! What was that for?"

"For being absolutely clueless… as always."

o

Miroku had managed to dodge Sango's bone-boomerang the first few times, but he wasn't sure how much longer could he keep up his avoidance tactics. At the moment, she was like a furious mountain goat and the monk didn't to come too close to her.

Suddenly, he felt a hard push. The Hiraikotsku connected with his back, Miroku stumbled and tumbled onto his back. Sango soon came up behind her weapon.

"Don't ever do that again! Understood?" she demanded, her voice dripping with contempt.

He nooded. It seemed the best course of action to take in order to insure his survival.

"You're nothing more than an ordinary pervert. If you come anywhere within ten steps of me during the next days, I'll make you regret it."

With this threat she turned around and walked away.

o

o

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter2

o

o

Miroku collapsed onto his back and stared up at the canopy of trees above his head. He decided it was best to avoid Sango until she'd calmed down, though after her violent display of anger, he couldn't see that anywhere in the near future. He knew he'd taken his life into his hands when he'd decided to get a peek of Sango at the hot springs, but he just couldn't help himself. Sango was so beautiful, and he would never forgive himself for letting a perfect opportunity to ogle her pass by untaken. Even if she would kill him afterwards, at least he would die as a happy man.

Noise in the forest caused Miroku to sit up in attention.

After a few seconds of hard listening, he grinned broadly. Three young female voices echoed across the air, all talking and giggling amiably. Miroku's mind trailed over the possibilities. Perhaps one of them was beautiful. Perhaps one of her could bear him a child. Perhaps… he stopped thinking and lay back down on the ground with closed eyes. He counted the seconds and noticed the voices came nearer.

Just a few steps…

The voices stopped abruptly.

Then one of the girls whispered in shock, "All gods… He doesn't look, like he's still alive."

"Don't say such a thing," a second voice said nervously.

"Hm, I don't think, Nanami's right. But he really does look bad. Perhaps he was in a fight" a third voice stated.

Miroku hesitantly opened his eyes, just enough to catch a glimpse of the girl's faces. If they were ugly, he had to know – and he had to run.

Immediately he relaxed. The girls weren't ugly, but beautiful young angels. He had to grin slightly. Buddha was merciful to him. They noticed the gesture and gawked at him in surprise when they saw that he could open his eyes. One of the women bent over his face and whispered carefully, "Are you all right? What happened to you?"

"Ah…"

"Ayaka, have you gone mad? He's too weak to speak. Tomoko, get the strecher! Hurry! We must bring him to our village."

"I… I…"

Ayaka looked to Miroku, "Yes?" Her voice was soft and sympathetic.

He whispered, "It's not so bad. Really. It just was the…"

The three woman hung on his every word. The monk's face didn't even flush red, when he said, "…the baboon-demon."

Tomoko's eyes widened, "A real demon? Here? In this area?"

"Are demons not common here?" he asked slowly and made sure to look at them with a pained expression.

"Some minor demons, just bigger bugs. We can handle with them easily with a stick or something like that, but some people in our village are deathly afraid of them," Nanami explained, lost in thoughts, "But no, there aren't many dangerous demons around here."

"I… I think, the baboon-demon is gone," Miroku whispered.

"Did you kill it?" Ayaka's eyes widened.

"Eh, no, but I don't believe, it will come back to harm your village," Miroku told them. The girls came closer to place him on the strecher. "Really, it's not necessary to carry me to your home. I should be fine after a short rest."

"Nonsense," Nanami said softly. "You need to rest. We will bring you to our home."

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter3

o

o

The sun came over the horizon.

Sango stood a few paces away from the camp and looked at the dawn. Her fury had quickly worn off after a good night's sleep.

He hadn't come back.

"Sango?" she heard Kagome's voice behind her.

"Hm?" Sango turned to look at her friend, but she was lost in her own thoughts. Kagome's face turned serious, "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know…" she stopped and suddenly whispered, "I'm afraid something might have happened to him."

"He can keep an eye on himself," Kagome assured her with a kind smile.

"I told him to stay away from me, but I never meant for him to go off in the woods. What if he doesn't come back?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think he'll stay away for long. He's probably just waiting until he's sure you're not mad."

"Are you sure? I couldn't stand, if anything happened to him just because I was angry," Sango whispered nervously.

Kagome sighed, "You had a right to be angry, Sango. We all know what a lecher he can be, ut don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out."

"Still, I overreacted."

"Not anymore than usual, besides, if InuYasha peeked on me and saw me naked, I would probably do the same thing."

"Hm." Sango turned away and looked out at the horizon. She still wasn't so convinced that her anger hadn't been the reason for Miroku's disappearance. Kagome smiled at her friend knowingly, "Miroku's an idiot for not realizing how much you care about him," she said, and watched as Sango's face burned crimson.

"What… I…" she protested, but Kagome shook her head and laughed, "Whatever you say, Sango," she giggled, but suddenly she sobered up and placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be back before you know it."

Sango hesitated and then shook her head, "Even if you're right, I have to look form him. I won't be able to rest until I know he's all right."

"All right. Let's get started."

o

"You know, I bet that lecher is just hiding in the bushes somewhere, laughing at us," InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome gave him an angry glance, "Oh, be quiet, Inuasha. Sango's really worried, and there's no reason to make jokes." The miko sighed heavily and turned her attention back to the search.

It was obvious Sango had fallen for the monk, but she wasn't able to tell him the truth. She couldn't read her friend's thoughts, but she was pretty sure Sango regretted yelling at him and didn't even really mind that he'd seen her naked, at least, not anymore. It was a lesser evil than Miroku dying alone in the woods.

Suddenly, Kagome came to a halt, and her other companions followed suit. They could hear someone running nearby. InuYasha immediately fell into a fighting stance, as did Kiara, Shippo, and Kagome. Sango drew her Hiraikotsku.

Everybody of them could hear the noise.

Then they heard a single scream.

A man came tearing through the trees and ran in their direction. Behind him, they saw a small, strange demon. It looked like a bug, but was too big and too fast to be ordinary.

InuYasha relaxed, "Sango, it's yours. Make it fast. We have to find the lecher."

Sango nodded. She fixed her gaze on the bug and threw the Hiraikotsku against the demon. When the boomerang hit its target, the demon dissolved into a cloud of a mist.

Kagome ran over to the man, who was shivering in fright. He wore simple, patched clothing, traditional of a farmer and was about twenty years old. Underneath the dirt and shabby appearance, Kagome could see that he was handsome.

"Hey… Don't be afraid. It's gone."

Sango caught the Hiraikotsku and put it on her back, then turned towards the stranger. InuYasha gave him a short glanze, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

The stranger turned to Kagome, "The demon… Is it… dead?"

The miko smiled, "Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Tenno… a farmer from a nearby village."

InuYasha looked at him scepticaly, "What are you doing here, Tenno?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air. Then I heard something strange near my hut and it was there," His eyes widened, "I ran away as fast as I could, but it chased me all the way into the woods."

Suddenly Tenno went down to his knees and bowed to them, "Thank you! How can I ever repay this debt?" he whispered.

Shippo grinned to him, "No problem. Me and my companions do this almost every day."

"Companions?" InuYasha yelled, "Come on, gnome, I show ya who's the companion."

"Kagome!" Shippo cried in panic.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome placed herself in between the small fox demon and InuYasha, and watched in satisfaction as the latter hit the ground, "Stop trying to hurt Shippo, InuYasha!"

"You are a pretty strange group," Tenno said, smiling slightly.

Sango grinned, "Not really." Her features turned serious, "You said, that you wanted to repay your debt?"

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I can bring you to my village. You can rest there as long as you want. I would be honored, if you would be my guests."

"That's very nice, but we have to search for a friend. Perhaps you could help us. Have you seen a monk around your village lately?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a monk for months."

Sango sighed in disappointment and felt her shoulders droop, "Eh, all right…"

"Are you sure you won't stay as my guests?"  
"Thank you for the offer, but we have to find our friend soon."

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter4

o

o

The smell of a freshly made breakfast woke Miroku up late the next morning.

He yawned, looked around and saw that he lay in a hut. It seems to him, that the owner of this hut wasn't rich at all. There weren't hardly furnishings and the hut was too small to be the property of a rich person. The only things worth noticing were three mats that lay next to his.

He sighed as he recalled the previous night. Three angels had taken him to their home and let him rest there. First, he tried to 'resist', but eventually he knew he couldn't win against the determined sisters, and he resigned himself to his 'fate'.

"Ah, you're awake?" Ayaka's head appeared in the entrance of the hut, "We've made breakfast for you."

Miroku looked at her with an appreciative smile, "How kind of you, though I wish you hadn't gone through all that trouble."

Her face beamed with delight, "Oh, you're cute. How's your back?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"The scar…"

Instantely, he remembered the run-in he'd had with Sango's Hiraikotsku, "Oh, that's nothing, just an old wound from training."

Tomoko and Nanami appeared and set his breakfast down before him. The girls sat down next to him and began to eat. Miroku took a bowl of rice and for a moment, he was lost in thought, _If Sango catches me now, I'm a dead man. I might as well leave now while all my body parts are still intact._

He grinned, _Still, she's likely to attack me either way, so it's better to enjoy the fortunes, Buddha has laid before me now._ He grinned devilishly. _I'll deal with Sango's furies later._

"Do you all live together?"

"Yes we do," Tomoko answered him, "Our parents died two winters ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry… it was along time ago."

"You're sisters, I assure?"

"Yes, we are."

"And none of you are married."

"That's right," Nanami grinned.

"Surprising," the monk stated.

"Surprising? Why should it be surprising?" Ayaka asked.

"You're all so beautiful, it seems impossible that the men of your village haven't tried to win your hearts."

"Oh, they try," Nanami grinned again.

"Well, I'm positive you'll make excellent wifes for any man."

Giggle.

The monk looked at them seriously, "On to other matters, I'm searching for a woman, who will bear me a child. Would any of you ladies be interested?"

Giggle again. Miroku could see their cheeks becoming red.

Nanami smiled softly, "First tell us what you're doing here."

"I'm Moroku, a… fighting monk, you could say."

Their faces beamed.

"I'm traveling from one region to another to find and kill a very evil demon called 'Naraku'. My companions and I have faced many perils throughout our quest."

"So you're a hero!" Nanami exclaimed.

"I wouldn't call myself a hero. Of course, I fight against the evil and protect the good ones, but I wouldn't say, I'm a hero. I'm just a man, who does, what must be done."

"Oh, you're great!" Ayaka exclaimed, "So heroic and… modest. Please tell us about your adventures! Tell us about the baboon demon from last night."

_Ah, that was easy. Almost too easy to be interesting… Still, just a few more tales of my heroics and they'll be willing to give in to my every whim,_ he grinned and began his tale.

o

o

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter5

o

o

Miroku hadn't returned at all over the course of the day.

Kagome had begged Sango to take a rest, but the demon slayer refused to stop searching until they'd found Miroku. Kagome had no choice but continue on, despite her aching limps, she wasn't about to leave Sango alone. InuYasha, Shippo and Kiara built the second 'rescue group' although InuYasha hadn't been too thrilled to get stuck with Shippo.

Kagome was worried about Sango. She had become so wrapped up in her guilt that Kagome was afraid she was making herself sick. And there was also the horrible possibility that something bad had happened to Miroku. The demon slayer would never forgive herself.

Kagome tried her best to cheer her up, but she knew it was of no use. InuYasha had been in danger so many times, so Kagome knew what it felt like to be worried about someone she loved. She hated the feeling, and she knew Sango hated it, too, but there was nothing either of them could do to make it go away. The only thing to do was find Miroku well, only then would Sango stop worrying.

Suddenly Kagome heard voices and turned her head in the direction the noise was coming from. Surely enough, they had come to the Tenno's village. Kagome smiled, "Perhaps they know something about Miroku today."

"Hm…" Sango replied distractedly with a small nod.

Kagome sighed. She walked on, following a narrow path and soon saw the village coming in sight. The landscape opened up to the two women and they saw farmers working their lands. It seemed to be a nice area, one of those picturesque places where life seemed to be simple. Kagome knew life wasn't simple, no matter if the place looked so, but she loved to imagine it were so.

A single man waved to them and walked towards them. Kagome's face brightend up, and she said to Sango, "Hey, the guy from last night!"

Sango sighed, "We should check somewhere else. He already told us he didn't know where Miroku was."

"Maybe he heard something while we were away."

"It doesn't seem likely."

"Do you want to find him or not?"

She lowered her head, "You're right, Kagome, it couldn't hurt to check again."

Kagome wanted to reply but Tenno called to them, "I thought, you wouldn't come!"

"Sounds like we should go," the miko grinned.

"No! That's not I meant, of course you're welcome. It's the least I can do after you saved my life."

Sango smiled slightly, "Have you heard any news of our lost companion?"

"I'm sorry, nothing about a monk. Although I did hear that a stranger was found near to the village last night."

Sango's eyes widened, "That must be Miroku! Is he all right?"

Tenno smiled, "It seems, you're in love with the monk, eh?" Her cheeks burned in red, "No! Of course not! He's just a friend of mine!"

"Of course," he smirked.

Silence.

Sango suddenly felt a big lump in her throat.

She froze.

Kagome looked at her friend in confusion, and followed her gaze.

Upon seeing what Sango stared a she also froze.

While they had been talking to Tenno, a familiar monk had been traipsing through town with a group of three young women. Tenno turned around to see why the girls had grown silent, and smiled when he caught a glimpse of Miroku: "I see your companion is doing just fine."

Sango ignored the cynical comment and managed a hoarse reply, "He… he's flirting! The pervert is flirting. After he spied on us in the woods, and after I've been worried sick… that stupid lecher!"

Suddenly Kagome saw that Sango's eyes had coated over with tears, though from anger or sadness she wasn't sure.

Kagome hesitated over what to do next. Before she could make a decision, however, Sango's features changed into an expression of pure rage.

"That pervert is going down!" Sango shouted, clenching her fists. She reached for her Hiraikotsku, but Kagome held her arm before she could sprint after the monk.

"Wait Sango! You don't want to kill him!" Kagome exclaimed frantically.

"Of course not. I'm just going to beat a lesson into him."

Kagome shook her head. So far, Sango's lessons in violence hadn't done much to change Miroku's behavior. There had to be another way to punish Miroku, one that would actually send a message home. Her mouth curled into a mischievous smile as an idea came to her.  
"Hold on, I've got a plan," she said. Kagome grinned and turned to Tenno, "Are you married?" she inquired.

"Eh, no! Why do yo…"

She didn't let him finish his sentence and turned to Sango again, "I've got the perfect plan!"

Sango's grip on her Hiraikotsku loosened, and she looked at Kagome intently, "What do you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course," Sango looked at her in confusion, "but what has that got to do with the pervert?"

"If you really want to teach that lecher a lesson you've got to do everything I tell you. I promise you wont regret it."

"Go on."

"I can't explain it here. But I promise this will make Miroku realize how much he needs you."

Sango grinned triumphantly, "Sounds good for me."

o

o

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter6

o

o

It had been easy for Miroku to persuade the three women that he had to stay a second day. He knew he had to send a message to the group, but his new 'task' was more important at the moment. The monk smiled and stood up. He would worry about finding his companions sooner or later. They wouldn't leave this region without him, and he was sure they would understand the importance of his new mission. His conscience was clean. InuYasha wouldn't care one way or another, Kagome trusted in his abilities to care for himself and Sango had told him to stay away from her. Besides, it really was all Sango's fault. If she hadn't overreacted they would all be traveling across the lands in search of more jewel shards.

The monk sighed and went on preparing meal. It was time to surprise his hostesses with his abilities. He wasn't the best cook, but it was the thought that was important. He was also proud of his ability to remain a perfect gentleman over the course of the night. To sleep next to three perfect angels and not give in to his lechery was one of the greatest trials he'd ever faced. Of course, he was used to sleeping in the same room as Sango and Kagome, but it was different here. Nanami, Ayaka and Tomoko were strangers to him and he had to prove them that he was a gentleman.

At least the first time.

He grinned. Tonight, however, was a different story. He smiled, lost in thoughts of his hostesses. Ayaka was the sweetest of them, gentle as a falling feather and beautiful as a cherry blossom. Tomoko was the most quiet and shyest of the sisters, also intriguing traits. It could be a sweet challenge to get her, and the monk loved to accept such challenges. In comparison, Nanami was the leader of the group, and Miroku liked her strength and her assertiveness.

Great Buddha! It was difficult to decide which of them would be right to bear him a son.

"Good morning, houshi-sama," a soft and sweet voice greeted him from behind.

Miroku started, whirled around, stumbled and fell.

Sango.

In front of him.

He was dead. This was his end.

He gasped, "I… I can explain, Sango!"

"Explain what, dear houshi-sama?" she smiled at him gently, "I was hoping I'd find you here. InuYasha wanted me to tell you that he and the others have gone north. If you want to follow them, you must hurry."

The monk stared to her in confusion. He had missed every word she'd said, as he was too distracted by her kind demeanor. He couldn't understood why she wasn't trying to kill him.

"Uh, what about you?" Miroku asked, her news about the others finally kicking in.

"Oh, I'll be staying here."

Miroku started, but before he could say anything, the demon slayer continued, "I've heard, you've a group of sisters to take you in," Sango smiled.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

She grinned, "Don't worry, Miroku, you can tell me the truth."

"W… w… what truth?" he looked at her nervously.

"Which of the sisters are you planning to woo?"

"Woo?" he gasped, "How did you…"

"Everybody knows, I mean, it isn't that surprising…" she laughed and patted him on the shoulder in good nature.

"And you aren't mad with me?"

"No."

He stared at her. This was new. And shocking, _There's no way you're all right with this. I fear my death is in the near future…_

Suddenly, a man from the village walked over to them. Sango gave him a loving glance. What Miroku next witnessed was even more shocking than Sango's pleasant reaction to his pursuit of the three sisters. The man pressed a soft kiss on Sango's cheeks and gave her a loving squeeze around the waist.

Sango smiled to Miroku, "Houshi-sama, do you know Tenno? We're supposed to marry within the next few days."

o

o

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter7

o

o

"Eh, you're getting married?" Miroku asked in a mixture of shock and panic, "You will marry this… THIS …" He was so bewildered he couldn't even complete his sentence.

Tenno ignored Miroku's harsh words, made a step towards the monk and bowed, "You must be Miroku. I haven't known Sango very long, but she's already told me a lot about you. She's proud to have such a good companion."

Miroku's features froze. Did he just call him 'companion'? He gasped and tried to swallow down the wish to beat him. He turned to Sango, "Can I speak to you?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled.

When the demon slayer made no move to walk, Miroku hissed in exasperation, "Alone!"

"Ah, of course," she said with a smile, and she him to a more secluded spot.

o

Finally, Miroku stopped behind a group of small huts. He cast a furtive glance around him to make sure they were truly alone and then dove into conversation.

"You want to marry this idiot?" he demanded in anger.

"He's not an idiot," Sango replied in a harsh tone. "And yes, I do want to marry him. He's extremely kind and caring. If you just listen to my story I'm sure you'll se why I want to marry Tenno."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Last night, the others and I were searching for you and I was starting to feel desperate because I was afraid something bad had happened to you…"

Miroku stared at her, "You… were worried about me?"

"Of course I was, Miroku, why wouldn't I be!" Sango said. "Anyway, we hadn't found you, but we did come across Tenno during the search. He was being chased through the woods by a bug demon. It wasn't particularly dangerous, but he seemed to fear it, so I extreminated it for him."

Miroku stared at her blankely. She had decided to leave him to marry a man who couldn't even get rid of a puny bug demon. It was almost to much too bear.

Sango was still rambling on in a lovesick stupor and Miroku forced himself to pay attention. "Miroku, I can't tell you exactly what happened, but it was so wonderful… like an arrow through my heart. Tenno was just so wonderful and sweet. I… I never felt this way before... it was love at first sight."

The monk started. He tried his best to seem unfazed by her words, but he felt as if someone had punched him in his stomach. All the color drained from his face as he tried to retain some semblance of composure. She smiled and beamed at him, "If you hadn't run away I never would have met him. So I guess our little fight was a blessing in disguise."

The monk stared at her, _It was my fault? What have I done?_

Then he croaked, "But you… He could be anybody! You don't know him. I'm not sure, if you can trust him!"

"Don't worry, houshi-sama. Tenno's a perfectly kind man."

"You can't be sure! Perhaps he's a…"

"…pervert?" Sango completed the question.

He folded his arms over his chest and stared at her pointedly, "Or worse! You could be putting yourself in danger, Sango."

She shook her head, "He's not dangerous, houshi-sama. I have better judgement than that. I'd appreciate it if you'd have a little more faith in me."

Her words were like a dagger in Miroku's chest. Sango hesitated and looked at Miroku pityingly, but immediately strentghened in her resolve. She forced herself to smile again and continued with their conversation, "So… you never told me which of the sisters you've decided to pursue."

"I… I…" he couldn't bring himself to speak with her anymore. He turned and walked away, he needed to be alone for awhile.

o

o

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter8

o

o

Miroku hid himself for hours in the nearby woods, trying to sort out his thoughts. Time dragged on: morning, afternoon, sunset…

He couldn't stand it. It was his fault? Sango wanted to marry, was in love with another man, was out of his range, forever. And the whole disaster was HIS fault! The monk felt a scream welling up in his throat, but he forced himself to remain in control.

"Miroku, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

Miroku's head shot up and he spun around to see Ayaka walking toward him. He hadn't heard her walking through the brush, but he supposed his mind had been focused on other things.

"I'm fine… I'm just thinking," he grumbled.

"Eh… come on, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Ayaka sat herself next to Miroku and smiled gently.

Miroku sighed and looked at her sadly. He didn't feel like talking, but at the same time he didn't know if he could keep his emotions bottled up any longer. Finally, he gave in to his more desperate whims and whispered, "Do you know what that like if you have to pay for anything stupid you did?"

For a moment he thought he saw something in her expression, something that indicated she knew what he was talking about. But within the next moment it passed and everything was normal again.

"Yes, I know."

Silence.

"And what have you done?"

Miroku lowered his head then whispered, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it."

"I would listen to you."

He sighed, "I know, Ayaka. But that's compliated."

"As you wish," she smiled and took a step back. Then she hesitated, turned around again and kissed him softly on his cheek, "By the way, thanks for making breakfast. We leaved a helping for you if you get hungry tonight." She smiled again warmly and left.

Miroku felt paralyzed. She kissed him. She really KISSED him. And there has been so much sweetness in her kiss, like the feeling of a warm day in spring after a long winter. He closed his eyes and tried to lock the feeling in his mind…

Suddenly he opened his eyes again, and his thoughts turned to Sango and the depression came back.

But Ayaka… Great Buddha! Why was it so damn complicated? The only thing he wanted was to enjoy the day and live his own life. Why had things become such a mess? He didn't want anything special. Just to live. He had to convince Sango not to marry Tenno… Miroku froze. What if this Tenno-guy had already spent a night with her?

He couldn't stand just the imagine of Sango lying in another man's arms. It was just too much.

But what would happen with Ayaka, Nanami or Tomoko? He had three perfect beauties waiting to be made his, yet all could think about was Sango. The sisters were nice, and he could see himself taking one for a wife after he'd had some fun. She would bear him a son, and after he'd complete his quest to defeat Naraku he'd come home and spend the rest of his life with her.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. He was kidding himself with that fantasy. His heart belonged to Sango, she was the only one he wanted to be with. If she married Tenno, she would not only her life, but his as well.

He stood in determination and headed to Tenno's hut. He had to have a serious talk with the demon slayer.

o

o

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter9

o

o

Just as the sun was setting, Miroku reached Tenno's hut and found Sango sitting outside enjoying the last few rays of sunlight before nightfall. She didn't wear her everyday kimono or even her traditional demon slayer garb, but instead she was relaxing in a long, sky blue kimono decorated with the designs of small red birds and golden ribbons. For a short moment, Miroku was struck dumb by her beauty. It wasn't often that he saw Sango dressed so extravagantly. Eventually, Miroku regained his bearings and walked over to her.

"Ah, Miroku. Nice to see you!" Sango called as he watched him approach.

"Sango, you…"

"Listen, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Sango hesitated for a moment, and Miroku barely dared to get his hopes up.

"Yes?" he inquired. Sango bit her lip and continued on, "I've decided to give up the quest and stay here with Tenno."

"W… what?"

"I'm not going back with you, I'm staying with Tenno," she repeated.

He stared at her, unable to speak.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, inquisitively.

"You can't do this!" he exclaimed in a croaky voice.

Sango looked at him in confusion, "Why not?"

"Be…cause we need you! Remember Naraku! We can't fight him without you."

"Come now, Miroku, you and the others will find do just fine without me," Sango said patronizingly, but Miroku was too upset to listen to her. "Besides, if worse comes to worse you can always find someone to take my place in the group.

"What?"

"What's the problem, Miroku?" Sango demanded, her voice suddenly becoming harsh. "You can replace me, quite easy as a matter of fact."

"No! It isn't easy!" he said desparetely.

"You've never seemed to have a problem with it before."

"W… what?"

"When you've flirted with other women. That's nothing more than replacing me, wouldn't you agree?"

He didn't answer. The lump in his throat grew bigger and bigger.

"So, why I should stay, if you don't need me anymore?"

"But…" he whispered, "you can't do that to me!"

"Do what?" she smiled to him, though there was a hint of nastiness behind the gesture.

"I… I… you…" he stopped talking.

Sango went on, suddenly back to her pleasant demeanor. "Never mind that now. I need your help in another area, one that I'm sure you'll know all about."

"Eh… What seems to be the problem?"

She smiled gently, "Tonight, Tenno and I will spend the night together and…"

Miroku gasped.

That couldn't be true!

"What?" he exclaimed, interrupting her sentence. "You will… you two… will…"

"Yes," she replied, looking at him strangely. "Is there a problem, Miroku?"

He stared at her, paralyzed, and couldn't say a word. His stomach turned and his mouth dried out. He thought he might vomit, yet at the same time it felt as if his whole body had shut down.

"You can't do that!" he shouted.

"Why not?" Sango challanged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Be… because…"

"Because…?"

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but realized he had nothing left to say. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before addressing Sango again.

"Nothing," he said quietly. Sango stared at him in silence, a look of deep disappointment in her eyes, but it went unnoticed by the monk, who was too busy wallowing in self pity. She cast one last glance at him before heading inside the hut. Miroku just stood there, wondering why his life had taken such an unexpected turn.

o

Sango stood at the window and stared at Miroku. The feeling of anger and the wish for revenge slowly disappeared and were replaced by pitty and concern. But just as feelings remorse were starting to surface she slammed her fist against the windowsill and tighten her jaw. He was the one who'd gotten them into this mess and now he was going to pay for it.

She looked back. Tenno sat on the ground, busily making an ointment from some herbs.

"Tenno… hug me!" she whispered to him.

"Hm?" he asked distractedly, looking up to her.

"Just do what I say!"

He stood up and stepped behind her. Then he hugged her softly around her waist. Sango closed her eyes. It was soft… nice. Then, almost immediately, she tensed, laid her head back on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't get any ideas or I will break your arms at every spot you can imagine."

He grinned, "Don't worry, Sango, I'm just doing this to help you, by the way, he's looking in our direction."

"Good, now he'll finally know what it feels like to be jeal…" Sango cut herself off before she said something she'd regret.

"Don't you think, that's enough?" Tenno asked, looking over at Miroku sympathetically. " I'm sure he's learning his lesson."

"No. Let's wait one more night."

"Your decision. But you have to remember, that he's male. I don't know, how long he doesn't do anything stupid, because he's so depressed."

"Hm, men are strange."

"Yes, they are, Sango," he bent towards her neck. For Miroku, it must look like Tenno was kissing her, was in a sweet love play with her. Then Tenno whispered, "And so is Miroku. Strange. And it isn't easy for him to be be with you. It's a complicated thing with the male psyche."

"Hm?"

"You could allow him to touch you one or two times without beating him. It will not kill you."

"When he really loves me, it's not necessary for him to do so."

"He's unsure. As you. Perhaps he wants to see just one sign from you, that you allow him to come closer."

"Hm, I know, I know. It's complicated."

"Life's always complicated. Especially love."

"Yes," she whispered and changed the subject, "Have you talked to to the sisters, yet?"

"Yes. I've told them the plan. One of them will try to seduce him this night."

o

o

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter10

o

o

Miroku's head spun. It was the worst fate he could have possibly suffered. Sango was lost… forever. And it was HIS fault! He couldn't stand it.

He swallowed down the sadness and the tears.

If he'd known he was going to lose Sango he never would have given in his lecherous whims. If he found a way to get her away from Tenno he would never be unfaithful to her again.

"Oh, here you are," a female voice rose behind him.

Miroku turned and saw Nanami standing before him.

Her features became serious, when she caught a glimpse of his face. She knelt beside him and placed a worried hand on his shoulder, "Miroku… are you all right? You look sad."  
"N… No. I'm not sad," he whispered.

Nanami smiled at him and bent her head to his, "You're a bad liar, Miroku."

Her hands brushed the hair out of his face.

So softly.

_No, please… please don't do!_ He tried not to enjoy Nanami's sweet touch, tried to resist. Her hands sweetly played across Miroku's cheeks.

She took his hand in her hand and kissed him. He couldn't resist any longer, he had to enjoy, he had to smile, closed his eyes and felt his heart beating faster.

The monk opened his eyes immediately and tried to turn away from her, "No, Nanami. Please stop!" Nanami answered with a sweet smile. She ran her hands through his hair and down his face. It was soft, so soft… Like the touch of a angel, of something supernatural. Suddenly she kissed his eyelids and smiled, "Do you like me, Miroku?"

He gasped, opened his eyes widely, "I…"

"Didn't you want a woman, who bear your children?"

He froze.

"I like you, Miroku. If you want we could…"

"Eh…" his heart seemed to stop and he asked in a croaky voice, "W… what?"

The woman smiled, hugged him softly and kissed him on his mouth, while her hands stroked around his face, "Don't hesitate, sweetheart. Just relax."

Nanami's words turned in his head. _Relax… relax… just relax… and let it happen…No! No! Damn, no!_

He pushed her away from his body and tried to lower his heartbeat.

Nanami looked at him in confusion, "What? I… I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. I can't. There's another woman."

When he said these words, she immediately fell in silence and stared at him angrily. Yet after a moment she relaxed and tried to smile, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you… love her?"

Miroku looked to the ground and hesitated. Did he love her? Did he really love her? Then he smiled, "Yes, I love her."

Nanami looked at him seriously. Then after a moment of silence she smiled. A bitter and somewhat depressed smile, yet a smile all the same. "Listen, I like you. After all you are honest. Perhaps you're a womanizer, but in the end your heart follows the true path…"

"It doesn't matter anywhy," Miroku said quietly, his voice laced with bitterness. "She's marrying someone else."

Nanami smiled, "I can't imagine any woman in this world who wouldn't want to be with you, Miroku."

"But she's… their…" Miroku couldn't bring himself to say it. Nanami seemed to understand even though he hadn't said a word.

"So you should hurry."

"I doubt, there's a change for me now."

"Just try."

o

o

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The womanizer' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The womanizer' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

Author's note: And here it is... the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the same way as I enjoyed writing... Besides, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. It's always great to see that there are so many out there who like the story :-)

o

o

Chapter11

o

o

The moon was hanging high above his head, it was nearly midnight.

There was no light in the hut, obviously he was too late. He sat in front of Tenno's hut and lost himself in the dark and silence of the night. It was hard to force himself to make his mind a blank slate. Eventually, it proved too difficult and he tried to imagine what his forthcoming talk with her would be like. He needed to be prepared…

"Miroku?"

The voice behind him let him startled him from his thoughts. The monk whirled around and looked at Sango in surprise. For a moment they didn't do anything. Didn't move, didn't brerathe, didn't say a word.

"Aren't… aren't you with him?"

The demon slayer sighed, "Not at the moment."

Silence.

Miroku looked at her nervously and could feel his heartbeat quickening, and the cold sweat spilling over his body. He knew he would hate himself for asking his next question, but he had to know, "So… did you?"

Sango nodded, "Oh, it was nice."

He closed his eyes and felt his heart braking. He had lost her. He lost everything.

"Tenno is really good in talking."

"Talking?" Miroku asked in shock. "But didn't you want to…"

"Listen Miroku, what would you say if I told you I wanted to go back with the group?" Sango interrupted him.

"W… what?"

"I mean… is there any reason you can think of that I should return?"

"Well I…" Miroku began, at this point he was so grateful that she hadn't slept with Tenno he was willling to promise her anything she asked, "W… what do you want? I want to do everything you want!"

"Really? Everything?"

"Yes, of course!" he said nervously.

"Stop flirting with other girls."

"Eh…"

"What's the problem? I'm sure, Tenno will not flirting with other woman, if I ask him for."

He looked to the ground.  
"I promise it to you."

"Swear it to me, monk!"

"I… swear it to you, Sango," he whispered frustrated.

"Second, swear to me that you will not touch me, if I'm not asking you!"

He gasped, "That's too hard! You can't do this to me!"

"Swear it or I will leave!"

He lowered his head in despair, but whispered, "I… I…"

Suddenly they heard an impatient shout, "Oh move on! Ya have got all, ya want! We've lost so much time! Hurry, Sango!" InuYasha made a step out of the bushes towards Sango and Miroku.

A loud and furious scream pierced the night, "You stupid idiot! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!"

Miroku stared at InuYasha while Kagome's merciless voice let him hit the ground over and over. Once that show was finished he looked to Sango in disbelief, "You… you tricked me!"

Her cheeks turned red and she looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

"You played with me!" he stopped, looked at her disappointed, "I hope, it was fun to you, Sango."

"Mi… Miroku…"

"Please," Miroku said, holding up a hand to silence her.

"Miroku!" shouted a furious voice from behind him.

The monk turned to face Kagome, who came out of the bushes with Shippo and Kiara, "What do you want?"

The miko grinned maliciously, "I just wanted to tell you, that it WAS fun. Everybody knew it. Me, Sango, InuYasha, Shippo, Kiara, Tenno, Nanami, Tomoko, Ayaka… And do you want to know why we did this to you, jerk?"

The monk shook his head.

"Because we wanted to make feel you, what Sango is feeling, if you damn idiot flirts with other girls!"

He started, looked at Sango embarrassed, "Eh…"

"Yes Miroku!" Kagome went on, "You hurt her everytime, when you do this! If you've ran away, she worried so much for you. She forced us to search you for damn two full days! And the best thing you had in your pervert mind was to flirt with THREE girls at once! I hope, you know, what you've done, lecher!" Kagome glanced at him dangerously and folded her arms.

Miroku glanced to Sango in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, "Sango… I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She nodded in concurrance. "I'm sorry too," she apologized.

"I didn't know, that my actions hurt you so much," he told her.

"Well, what did you think? That I enjoyed it?" she shot back.

He smiled at her, despite the angry looks she was giving him. Suddenly he explained, "But listen, I don't care about enforced promises and oaths, but… I think I understand things better now," he told her. "I will try to take more care the next time we enter a situation like this."

"That's the beginning, houshi."

Miroku grinned, "Should we leave now? InuYasha's right, we've already lost a lot of time."

She nodded, "Yes, let's go. I don't like this place."

When they turned and walked away it made Kagome happy to see that Miroku and Sango walked side-by-side again.

o

o

-end-


End file.
